1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved decoration for use on packages.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed such decorations for use on packages, for example as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 64-4867, decorations are disclosed which comprise a single belt shaped strip provided with plural holes thereon and a looped elastic string folded and passed through the holes and are capable of forming an imitation flower, bowknot, rosette or the like decorative configuration, with the belt shaped strip squeezed by simply pulling the elastic string.
However, these decorations for packages involve such drawbacks, that, when the decorative configuration of the imitation flower or the like is formed, both ends of the belt shaped strip are positioned on both outsides of the belt shaped strip, with intermediate segments thereof gathered by the string. Thus, there can be produced an unattractive appearance in the decorative configuration of the imitation flower or the like. The more petals the imitation flower or the like has, the more unstability and unhandiness involved there.
The present invention is aimed at overcoming these drawbacks involved in the prior art decorations for use on packages.